


We were always a losing game

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Arcade, EurovisionSongChallenge, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Rimming, The Netherlands, Trainwreck, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: All that Javier knew, was that loving Yuzuru had always been a losing game.(Sequel to Part 4)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	We were always a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> So now we skip to present Yuzuru/Javi since we've already seen their past in the first 4 parts :)
> 
> I need Jesus but today's song was: The Netherlands (2019) - Arcade by Duncan Laurence  
> No idea what I'm doing so wish me luck :P

**I've spent all of the love I saved**

**We were always a losing game**

**Small-town boy in a big arcade**

**I got addicted to a losing game**

Yuzuru dropped his heavy duffle bag somewhere by the door and made his way towards their bathroom. He paid attention to possible sounds inside the room but it was completely silent.

_Thank God. I’m not in a mood for fights._

It had been an exhausting day and even a more tiring night, he needed to get a warm bath and hopefully some sleep before starting the day tomorrow all over again.

He had almost made it across the room when a deep voice interrupted his thoughts and almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Where were you?”

_There we go again._

“Out.”

“With whom?”

“Just…the guys.”

“I see.”

He didn’t see Javier rising from their bed and suddenly he was grabbing the collar of his sports jacket, the air left his lungs as he was shoved against the nearest wall. Yuzuru immediately noticed how Javier’s eyes had changed from their usual soft brown to a harsh and cold hue that didn’t seem to allow any further evasive answers.

He didn’t know it would be the last time he would be looking into those eyes.

“What exactly was that all about?”

“What?” Yuzuru tried his best to feign ignorance, he knew Javier wouldn’t actually hurt him but the grasp on his jacket was quite scary and dangerously close to his neck.

“I’m talking about you behaving like some animal in heat, in front of five thousand people tonight.”

_Again with this._

“Are you going to deny it? You clung to everyone, you let everyone’s hands touch you.” With every word, Javier inched closer until he was sure Yuzuru could feel his breath on his lips. The Japanese leaned forward, searching for something. But Javier would not give it to him, not tonight.

“Nothing to say?”

Yuzuru had a lot of things to say. Most of them not polite ones and probably ending with him making up excuses. But perhaps, this was something he shouldn’t avoid anymore.

“I was just being myself, nothing more…”

“That’s right, I hoped and waited that you would change someday, I really did, but you never gave a damn about how I might feel about your behavior.”

They had talked about this so many times. Every show, every gala, every event became a reason for Javier to start a fight base on jealousy. Yuzuru would apologize for everything, Javier would forgive him and then they would have make up sex. It was becoming sort of a routine, but both of them knew that it was bound to escalate to something else one day.

Perhaps, this was the day they found out.

“So what? What if I like the attention? Can you really blame me?” Yuzuru asked him.

“I guess not.” Javier let go of the fabric under his chin and for a second Yuzuru might have seen something shift, “Still, I hoped that you would change. I was wrong.”

“You are wrong about many things Javi.”

“Yeah?” That answer seemed to spark something inside Javier and Yuzuru almost whimpered as his boyfriend pushed him harder against the wall and one of his legs was now between his own, “Well, at least one thing I’m right about is how you love it rough.”

The way Javier whispered those words against his sensitive neck made Yuzuru completely lose any power he had over his tongue and his partner took full advantage of it.

“Isn’t that right, Yuzu?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I’m not the one getting fucked tonight.”

Javier worked quickly and soon enough they had reached their bed and Yuzuru could no longer stop himself from moaning out loud. Javier knew exactly what press, what to push ad what spot to lick in order to make him fall apart.

“Is this what you fantasize about? With Stephane or even Luca?”

_So he had been watching him._

Yuzuru hadn’t even been that close to them all night. From what he remembered he had only sat on Luca’s lap once, and that was because he was bored out of his mind during rehearsals.

Had Stephane kissed his cheek today, again?

Perhaps this time it was about the acrobats lifting him in their arms.

Yuzuru didn’t even remember. But he still didn’t want to admit that Javier might have been right this time. He was free to do whatever he pleased, he was done with Javier’s nonsensical jealousy fits.

They had been together for so long that Yuzuru didn’t understand how Javier became insecure over such little gestures. He knew who he was from the beginning, why did he keep insisting for him to change?

Had Javier ever loved him to begin with?

Both of them had seen it coming for a while now, perhaps they should have stopped whatever they still had a while ago. But it wasn’t part of their nature to just give in so instead they decided to fight for something that maybe wasn’t worth it in the first place.

“What if it is?” he edged him.

“Then I guess I was right, you are a whore.”

Yuzuru laughed and took off his shirt, he was done with him and he was done explaining himself. This would be their last night and he was going to enjoy it. “Just fuck me already.”

Javier hesitated as he hovered over his half-naked body and Yuzuru decided to give him a final push, palming the growing erection just on top of his, “I always heard Spaniards were too romantic for their own good, but Raya seemed to get on with it much quicker.”

That was enough.

**How many pennies in the slot?**

**Giving us up didn't take a lot**

**I saw the end before it begun**

**Still I carried, I carried, I carry on**

“Fine, have it your way.”

Javier easily turned him around and made him lie on his stomach as he took off the rest of their clothes unceremoniously. Perhaps he had ripped something on Yuzuru’s gear, and maybe his boxers weren’t entirely intact anymore, but the smooth planes of his back seemed to taunt him, and he just couldn’t control himself. Yuzuru’s skin was unblemished as ever and ready for him to leave his own marks all over it.

He intended to make him remember every detail of their last night.

As expected, Yuzuru wouldn’t let himself be easily manhandled and tried to turn around, stubbornly wanting to keep his control and that was enough to make Javier search for his discarded robe somewhere on the floor. He found it and took out the silk belt from its loops.

Grabbing both of Yuzuru’s small wrists, he tied both of his hands to one of the bedposts on the top of the bed.

“Too much?” He asked.

“Yes.” Yuzuru answered him and Javier almost believed him if the challenge in his eyes didn’t betray his every word.

“Good.” Javier fumbled inside their bedside table as he looked for their usual supply of lube and condoms. He kept the lube but held the condoms in one hand and waved them in from on Yuzuru.

“Should I use these?”

“Don’t worry,” he smirked, “I only used my hands.”

He could have told the truth, but he wouldn’t give Javier the satisfaction, no. He wanted to hurt him.

“Like a good whore, I bet.”

“Less talking.”

Both were at their limit yet Javier didn’t want to give in just yet, he would make him wait. Tonight he would be in charge.

He grabbed the bottle of lube carelessly thrown around the bed and was about to coat his fingers when he realized that that was just what Yuzuru would be expecting. So Javier momentarily put the plastic bottle away and went back to his position over him.

Javier could hear him muttering something about being way to slow and useless, but suddenly all the complaints stopped as he parted his cheeks. Yuzuru took a breath deep in anticipation as he parted them and instead of inserting one of his fingers inside of him, he licked a fat strip from perineum to his already twitching hole.

“What are you-”

Yuzuru didn’t manage to finish his sentence as Javier lapped around his entrance and with one finger he pulled on his rim and pushed his tongue inside the tight heat. The scream that erupted from Yuzuru’s throat was sure to be heard through the thin hotel walls, but Javier couldn’t find himself to care. Let everyone know that he was the one that wrecked Yuzuru Hanyu to hell and back.

“Oh God.”

“Wrong name.”

As some kind of punishment, he thrust two fingers inside of him as he used his own spit as lube. As expected the screams got louder and Yuzuru grabbed the cloth around his hands even tighter as if grounding himself.

“Want me to go slow, Yuzu?”

Before Yuzuru had even opened his mouth, he already knew the answer.

“No.”

**I don't need your games, game over**

**Get me off this rollercoaster**

**All I know, all I know**

**Loving you is a losing game**

“I would offer to walk you out,” Yuzuru lazily rolled around, his eye still half-closed and wrapped himself on the soft sheets, no longer pristine and definitely in need of changing, he felt completely drained and fucked out, “but you are not worth me leaving the bed.”

“And I would ask if you are alright, but I honestly don’t care.”

Yuzuru slowly turned around to check if Javier had actually left already, but he found him still staring at him, now fully clothed and waiting. Yuzuru understood.

He got up from his place on the mattress and with the sheet still wrapped around him like a makeshift gown, he joined Javier by the door. He didn’t miss the relieved look on Javier’s face as he made sure that he could at least walk fine. A silent question.

Yuzuru put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. A silent answer.

No more words were exchanged and Javier stepped outside into the deserted hallway. It was early in the morning, he had made sure of that so that the others wouldn’t catch him leaving their room. There would be questions, and right now all he wanted was to forget the answers.

“Goodbye, Yuzuru.”

“Goodbye, Javi.”

And that was it, both had played their best cards until now. But this had been the last game.

**All I know, all I know**

**Loving you is a losing game**

**Author's Note:**

> sahdjhgad I might be itching to do a sequel XD


End file.
